Andrew Anglin
Andrew Anglin (born July 27, 1984) is an American right-wing pundit and activist best known for founding the anti-semitic website The Daily Stormer. He is a prominent figure within the Alt-Right. Biography According to both Anglin and his childhood classmates, he was liberal as a youth. He attended the Linworth Alternative Program and the Worthington Kilbourne High School from 1999 to 2003, where he was remembered as a dreadlocked vegan. His friends in high school report that his behavior changed during his sophomore year at Linworth, where he exhibited self-harming behavior, and began promoting conspiracy theories. After high school, Anglin took classes at Columbus State Community College in 2003, and studied English at Ohio State University for one semester in 2004. In 2006 Anglin launched a conspiracy theory website, Outlaw Journalism, which was modeled after the works of Alex Jones and Hunter S. Thompson, whom Anglin admired. In 2008, after posting on Outlaw Journalism that the only way for humanity to survive was to return to a hunter-gatherer lifestyle, Anglin began traveling around Southeast Asia, eventually ending up in Davao City, in the Philippines. In 2011, he spent several weeks with a Tboli village in southern Mindanao, where he initially intended to stay permanently, selling some of his possessions to raise money for a dowry to marry two local Muslim women. In 2012, Anglin wrote that he found the locals to be "a civilized, non-aggressive and industrious people" but he eventually came to consider them too "primitive", became lonely and only wanted to associate with members of his own race, and "By the Grace of God, I found Adolf Hitler". In 2012, Anglin launched another website, Adventure Quest 2012, which discussed conspiracy theories such as the existence of reptilian humanoids. He described the aim of the site as seeking to "mend the wounds produced by modern society ... and help the reader transcend these physical bonds and reach total ascendancy. To mend these wounds, the world must learn to embrace diversity and color." In 2014, he stated that although he agreed with the central tenets of Nazism, he had reservations over reintroducing all aspects of Hitler's regime. A self-proclaimed "troll", Anglin stated that he was introduced to Nazism on 4chan. Later in 2012, he launched his first neo-Nazi website, Total Fascism. Feeling that Total Fascism was not appealing to a younger demographic and had articles that were too long, Anglin launched The Daily Stormer on July 4, 2013, with shorter articles and a more provocative style. Anglin said in March 2014 he spends 70 hours a week writing for the website. Anglin's location is not known. An investigative article by The Huffington Post in November 2016 analyzed his social media and FBI sources, and concluded that he was living in Germany. Rumors have also claimed that he is residing in Russia. In July 2017, Anglin told CNN he was residing in Lagos, Nigeria. The Southern Poverty Law Center (SPLC) lists the site as being headquartered in Worthington, Ohio, with activity in several other states. The website is registered in the name of Anglin's father Greg, who runs a Christian-inspired counseling service in Worthington. Much like Richard Spencer, Anglin has called for ethnic cleansing against non-whites. Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Propagandist Category:Delusional Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Misogynists Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Political Category:Vocal Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Brainwasher Category:Bully Category:Extremists Category:Incriminator Category:Mongers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Totalitarians Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Category:Jerks Category:Psychopath Category:Racists